


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but feel free to interpret this however you wish, but i like to think they're together already, it can really fit anywhere in the series, it could be pre-relationship, just a sweet and fluffy piece for you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sherlock doesn't eat breakfast and that's a fact. However, that doesn't stop Wato from making her breakfast everyday.Translation into 中文 availablehere!Translation into Русский availablehereandhere!Translation into Tiếng Việt availablehere!





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Важнейшая трапеза дня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058130) by [Taisiya1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisiya1895/pseuds/Taisiya1895)



> Wow! I didn't actually think I'd get that good of a response to my first piece for Miss Sherlock, but it turned out better than I expected, so thank you!  
> Luckily, I do have a few more ideas in store for this TV show, so I hope you all enjoy them.
> 
> It's actually kinda odd that my first piece for Miss Sherlock would be an angsty one because fluff is what I normally write. So have some fluff, y'all! Because we need it after everything that we've been through!
> 
> As always, I have no beta, so don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes. :]
> 
> **EDIT:** Y'all! I'm fucking screaming! Apparently, this story was featured in a video that HBO Asia posted on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkTsyh0H1-f/?taken-by=hboasia). I didn't expect for this to happen, but like. Fuck.

Sherlock doesn’t eat breakfast.

Wato quickly learned this after she went through the trouble of making them breakfast, in return for letting her stay at 221B. She was offended at first, having woken up earlier and going through the whole trouble of making it, only for Sherlock to tell her that she just wanted coffee, but she soon realized that this was just what life was like with Sherlock.

Having known her for longer now though, Wato thought that Sherlock’s dislike of eating in the morning to be interesting since she was also well aware of Sherlock’s proclivity for sweets, as noted by the fact that she always had chocolate with her. (“You forgot to put on shoes this morning, but not your candy bar?!” “I need sugar to think, Wato!”) Wato was not one to give up though, which is something they had in common, so she tried to use the sweets information to her advantage.

For about a week or so, instead of the usual traditional Japanese breakfast and, on occasion, traditional western breakfast, Wato tried out various sweet breakfasts, in hopes of tempting Sherlock. Pancakes, waffles, pastries, and more were all painstakingly made every morning to try and convince Sherlock to eat something, anything in the morning. But no, her response was always the same.

“I don’t eat breakfast, Wato.”

Wato knows that Sherlock doesn’t eat breakfast. Sherlock tells her every morning. But even though Wato knows this, she still continues to make food for both of them. Not as much as the first time and not enough for two whole portions either, but enough so that if Wato had to finish it alone, it wouldn’t be too much, and enough so that if Sherlock decided to eat, it would be just right.

Being Sherlock, she picked up on Wato’s little morning habit easily. She saw how the doctor always measured out more than one portion. She saw how the doctor would buy a little more groceries than necessary. She saw how the doctor quietly noted how she should work out a smidge more. However, what she didn’t understand was why she did it.

“Why do you keep on making breakfast?”

“Hm?”

From her usual seat in the living room, Sherlock could see that Wato hadn’t turned around, too busy stirring the pot on the stove. Her brow was furrowed as she went through all of the possible reasons as to why Wato kept up this pointless task.

“Why do you keep on making breakfast?” Sherlock asked again.

“Because I’m hungry,” said Wato as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“No,” said Sherlock. She huffed and got up from her seat, joining Wato’s side in the kitchen. “I mean, why do you keep on making breakfast for both of us? I’ve told you before that I don’t eat breakfast.”

Wato laughed lightly at this and shook her head. She turned her attention back to the pot and Sherlock pouted at her casual response. This was a very serious matter and Sherlock had to know the truth.

“I make breakfast because you don’t eat breakfast,” Wato finally said. She carefully reached around Sherlock for something on the counter. Her cryptic answer only made Sherlock even more confused.

“That makes no sense, Wato.”

Sherlock huffed and stomped back to her usual seat. She could faintly hear Wato laughing at her reaction in the background.

“It makes no sense! Why would you make breakfast for me when I don’t eat it? There’s no logic behind what you’re doing! It’s just a waste of time and money.”

Sherlock sat with her legs pulled up to her chest as she continued to sulk over Wato’s response. She could hear Wato moving around in the kitchen before washing her hands. She soon emerged and sat down next to Sherlock, but Sherlock made no move to look at her. Wato shook her head and gave a small smile at this.

“Sherlock, I know you don’t eat breakfast. You tell me that every morning,” said Wato. “But I don’t know what’ll happen the next day, so I keep making breakfast, just in case you decide to eat.”

Sherlock finally glanced at Wato, who was still smiling brightly.

“I’m still not eating breakfast.”

“And I’m still going to make breakfast.”

The ringing of a timer went off in the kitchen and Wato got up with a start. She quickly headed back to the kitchen, while Sherlock ruminated on what Wato had just said.

It made no sense. There was no point to any of this.

The sound of footsteps brought her back to reality. Wato came in with a tray full of food, which she set on the table. Sherlock moved over, so Wato could sit, but she suddenly ran off once again.

“I almost forget to brew your coffee. Give me a minute and I’ll get it for you!”

Sherlock stared at the place where Wato had been standing. Her gaze shifted to the food that Wato had prepared and she frowned. Why go through all of this trouble? Why go through all of this? She knew Sherlock never ate. She knew Sherlock only had coffee. There was no point. There was no point to this at all. It was absolutely utterly illo-

Sherlock didn’t know how, but the chopsticks that Wato had put on the tray were now in her hand. She stared at them as if they were a foreign object and experimentally open and closed them a few times to make sure that they were real. The light tapping sound reached her ears and Sherlock blinked trying to comprehend what was going.

She reached over to try and put them down, but as she did so, she took note of the bowl of miso soup and grilled salmon that Wato had just made. She didn’t want to admit it, but it all looked appetizing. It was a simple breakfast, but Wato clearly put a lot into making it for someone who she knew wouldn’t even eat it. Like with the chopsticks earlier, Sherlock’s hand seemed to move on its own and before she knew it, she had a piece of fish in her mouth.

That also happened to be the exact moment that Wato returned with coffee in hand.

Sherlock sat frozen and eyes wide as she stared at Wato. Wato had stopped once she saw what Sherlock had been doing. She blinked a few times, registering what happened, before a knowing smile adorned her face.

“I’m not eating for you!” snapped Sherlock before Wato could say anything. “It’s because I read a research paper about how eating breakfast can increase one’s reasoning ability!”

Wato said nothing, but an amused look was still on her face. She then carefully set the mug down in front of Sherlock before scurrying off. She quickly returned with another set of chopsticks for herself and settled down next to Sherlock. Wato smiled and glanced expectantly between the food and Sherlock. With a sigh, Sherlock took another bite of food and began slowly eating. Wato joined in shortly, once she was satisfied.

“Is it good?”

“...yeah.”

Sherlock doesn’t eat breakfast.

But she was willing to try every once in awhile for Wato.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
